A Nightmare of Corruption
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Swapfell. Established Fontcest. When a human is reported in the underground Sans needs to go try to take care of the situation. Though things are not always what they appear to be. Yet when Sans decides to take matters into his own hands things begin to change for them all. Will secrets that are needed to be told be spilled or will they remain hidden away until it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Slim, Swapfell Papyrus, is pacing in the living room of his and his brothers home. He is having flashbacks of previous timelines... Ones that involve so much death... Including that of his brother... He can't take it anymore and he has to try to stop it this time. He can't lose his brother all over again. He stops pacing and turns as his brother comes into the room.

Black, Swapfell Sans, looks to Slim. "Good to see you up Mutt." He greets and Slim moves over closer to him.

"Of course M'lord." Slim responds running through the words in his head.

Black turns away as his phone beeps indicating a text message has come through. He opens it and frowns in worry.

"What is it?" Slim inquires curiously though his soul sinks at what it probably is.

"A human is here causing some trouble." Black turns to look to his brother. He notices Slims face fall but worries as to why. "I'm needed to go help stop them."

"No! Wait!" Slim tries to plead with the other. "Don't go! I can't lose you! Please M'lord."

For a moment Black hesitates though he knows that he is needed out there. He doesn't want to do what he knows he has to... But if it'll help in his brother not being so broken up if he loses then it's worth it. "Stupid Mutt. You don't even trust me to be able to do my job! To be able to defend myself! I can't believe you!" He turns away and uses his teleportation ability to get away.

"Wait!" Slime reaches towards his brother when he turns away. "M'lord I do trust you I..." He trails off as the other didn't seem to listen.

Black was gone before Slim could even really say too much.

Slim wipes his tears away before dashing off to go to try to find his brother.

Black ducks down in hiding for a moment to collect his emotions. He uses his gloved hands to wipe his tears away. He finally gets up and heads to find the human. He finds that it doesn't take long before he spots her. He steps out causing the human to stop then turn to him.

"Well well. So you finally showed up." The human pulls a knife out.

Black summons a pointed bone into his hand. "I will stop you."

"Oh really? Like those other times you so called 'stopping me'?" The human laughs. "This will be easy."

The two charge at each other clashing weapons as the fight begins.

The human is smirking sadistically and keeps slashing at Black.

Black on the other hand continues to dodge attempting to try to land some hits.

The human grows tired of the back and forth slash and block or dodge. So she jumps at Black trying to bring down the knife on him. She keeps pushing as the two push their weapons against each other.

The two of them trying to push the other back so that they can get the strike.

Suddenly a Gaster Blaster shoots a beam knocking the human away.

Black turns as the Gaster Blaster was rather familiar to him.

Slim is rushing over slightly panting as he reaches where they are.

"What are you doing here Mutt!?" Black demands secretly wanting to tell him to go somewhere safe.

"I believe in you M'lord. But if you're going to fight I'm going to fight too." Slim informs him and the two of them turn.

The human is getting up.

"Lets end her." Black charged swinging his pointed bone.

The human jumps back as she gets a scratch on her shoulder. She had gotten lucky that it wasn't too deep. She slashed her knife at Black who jumps back only to summon pointed bones under her. She stumbles back when the bones retract disappearing. She stumbles bleeding from some wounds. "Ha. Not bad." She glances at the four Gaster Blasters that surround her. "Well. Perhaps it is time you meet who you've been killing and beating up." The humans words make the two skeletons pause for a moment. "Chara! Front and centre!" She closes her eyes only to blink them open. She seems different now. Her eyes show a mixture of fear and pain. Her body tense in terror and her eyes even have become watery. Her sadistic smile drops to a deep frown. "W-W-What's going on?! It hurts! My body hurts!" She slightly hunches in pain only to bring a hand up. She gasps when she sees blood there. "W-Why!?"

Slim gets ready to fire the blasters, though he stops when Black puts an arm out in-front of him. He glances to the other who is focused on the human apparently named Chara. "What happened? Why are you attacking and killing monsters?" He demands of her causing her to look to him wide eyed.

"K-K-K-Kill!? A-Attack?!" Chara questions now trembling ready to cry.

"You didn't know you were doing this?" Black inquires watching every movement.

Chara shakes her head with a sob. "N-No! Frisk promised that if I accepted in letting her take over my body she would help."

"Frisk?" Black finds himself surprised. He, like other monsters, had heard that the royal human daughter died. He wonders if her ghost is trying to help the humans that come here.

"But it wasn't Frisk." The new voice makes them all turn as Temmie comes out from behind a work. She approaches cautiously. "I... We thought it was Frisk... But it's something else. Something pretending to be Frisk! I'm sorry Chara. I should have realized that it wasn't her!"

Chara gasps hunching over as she clutches her head.

"Chara!" Temmie tries to run to her but Black puts up a bone wall big enough to stop her. She glances to him then back to "Chara" when she speaks.

"You fools!" "Chara" straightens with the evil look back in her eyes. Her sadistic smirk stretching across her lips. "Now you know of the child you've been killing all along. I helped her because she couldn't take the pain of so many deaths. I took control so she wouldn't have to feel such pain again. Aw poor human child. Being thrown into a place that only wants to kill her." She prepares her knife. "And now it's time for you to all die!"

"M'lord..." Slim begins but Black speaks quietly before he can get another word in.

"I need to get closer." Black informs Slim. "You hold her back and I'll try to reach her. We need to force them apart."

Slim gives a nod seeing as how he completely trusts his brother. He dashed forward and attempts to grab "Chara".

"Chara" however jumps away and slashes at him. She keeps going making him have to jump back to avoid the slashes.

Slim moves a Gater blaster closer to her from behind. He manages to make sure that she doesn't notice. He has the Gaster Blaster grab ahold of "Chara".

As "Chara" struggles Black moves closer until he can feel the power coming from her soul.

Black closes his eyes and reaches out with his magic. He manages to get a connection with the little girl. He closes his eyes only to open them in the world inside her soul. He notices the real Chara sitting there crying with chains surrounding her. He approaches her from behind without her even noticing yet. He crouches looking at the chains that keep her securely chained down. He reaches out feeling some kind of dark magical power coming from them. He almost touched one when Chara turns to look over her shoulder. He looks to her meeting her eyes. "It's okay. I'm here to help." He tries to assure her.

Chara is a little shaken but she gives him a slightly relieved look. "Should you really? After all the pain I've probably put you through?" She questions with a few tears still falling down her face. "You can't really help me. You shouldn't."

"It'll be okay." Black assures her. "We don't blame you for what you've done."

Chara turns away shutting her eyes tightly as she continuously sobs that it's all her fault.

Black touches the chains to try to figure out how to get them off. He is sure that if the chains are gone then Chara will have control again. He finds himself connecting to something that feels more malevolent.

"You can not help her!" A voice shouts in his head.

"Well I have something to offer you." Black responds in his head trying to make sure that Chara doesn't know.

"Offer me?"

"Attach to me instead." Black offers to the entity.

"You? Why should I? I already have a pretty powerful host. So why should I go to you?" The creature questions Black.

"Well think about it." Black tells the creature. "In this body you won't get far without having to fight. If you attach to me you won't have to do that as much."

There is silence between the two of them for a moment or so.

Black feels something attaching to him and the chains disappear. He is taken back to the real world blinking his eyes for a moment. He looks to Chara to see her face giving a surprised look. He can tell that the creature is no longer with her or in control by her more innocent look.

"I-It's over?" Chara questions in shock as Black nods. She weeps in relief with Thank yous being thrown at Black. She is released and tries to calm herself down.

"She was happier with me around." The creature whispers to Black though he chooses to ignore it. "Aw ignoring me already? Don't worry I'll still be here."

"Lets get going." Black suggests to the group. "We probably don't want to be here if someone finds us."

Slim and Chara nod in agreement.

Temmie hops into Charas arms and the two follow the brothers.

Slim teleports them when they see a bunch of monsters hanging outside in Snowdin.

Once inside the brothers home Chara glances around herself. "Nice place." She comments turning to the two.

"I bet you she is lying. She doesn't like it here." The creature tells Black who simply walks away.

"Mutt help her get settled and I'll start something to eat." Black heads into the kitchen with that. He is using the character he puts out when others are around. He's only used to breaking that character when he is alone with his brother.

"Sure thing M'lord." Slim agrees and Black disappears into the kitchen.

"Finally alone." The creature sighs. "Now will you talk to me?"

"What are you?" Black questions keeping his voice down to try to not let anyone else hear him.

"Finally! And you can call me The Nightmare. Or Nightmare for short." The creature responds and appears by his shoulder making him glance. Nightmare is a shadowy looking being with a serpent like bottom half. It's top half has an almost cat like face with large eyes that are only coloured blue. It even has paws that look like some kind of large cat paws. It has big fluffy ears that are dark blue like it's body; but three lighter blue tuffs along the outer edge on each ear.

Black gets a good look before turning away to try to decide what to do for supper. "Nightmare it is then."

Nightmare hovers over Blacks shoulder peering at what he is doing. "Are you really this boring? It's no wonder you're not really liked."

Black attempts to ignore this comment flipping through some recipes.

"You can't ignore me forever you know. I know how to get your attention after all." Nightmare continues. "What will they say if they find out what you did? That you willingly let me attach to you knowing what I am and what I'm capable of."

This comment makes Black pause and it gives Nightmare a slight smirk.

"Oh? Did that grab your attention? Well don't worry. I'm a fan of keeping it just between us." Nightmare assures him. "It's much more fun this way."

Black tries to shake off the comment. "Good. Because you'll get bored and go away eventually." He starts making a list of what he needs after picking out something random.

"Oh you're truly foolish if you think that." Nightmare informs him. "You can't get rid of me."

Black decides to try to start getting some food ready to distract himself. He is also doing this to make it seem like he's doing what he said he would.

"I truly wonder if that dear brother of yours is thinking of leaving you. Because of how you treat him. It truly is pitiful to watch. I wouldn't blame him if he left."

Black clenches his teeth and begins to chop up some meat for the stew.

"Oh? You agree? That he could very well leave you and not even bat an eye?"

Though Nightmares words have kind of gotten to him he tries to hide it.

"He won't do that." Black tells the other who chuckles where his ear would be. "I know he won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Nightmare questions to him. "Maybe he's hiding it because he doesn't want you to force him to stay?"

Black clenches the knife in his hand a little tighter at this comment.

"Maybe he's now planning to take Chara away too. To get as far away from you as they possibly can." Nightmare slightly chuckles. "Wouldn't that be something? Your so called Mutt running off with a human."

"Shut up." Black slightly growls at the creature. "You don't know anything. He would never leave me."

"You sound so sure about that." Nightmare responds hovering over his shoulder. "What are you going to do if they leave? Kill them? Is that what you told him?"

"No." Black tells Nightmare. "I just know he won't."

Nightmare chuckles in amusement at this. "Is that so?"

Black turns hearing someone enter the kitchen. He spots Slim who looks meeting his eyes.

"The humans all settled." Slim moves further into the kitchen. "Do you need any help in here M'lord?"

"You can cut the vegetables." Black gestures to them. He secretly is glad for this distraction from Nightmare.

Slim nods and heads over to get to work.

"So quiet." Nightmare comments to Black as it seems only he can see it.

Black waits for a few moments but as it's still quiet he finally speaks up. "You're being quiet. Is everything alright?"

"Oh don't pretend that you care." Nightmare tells him even though Black isn't listening. "We all know that you don't have any care inside of you for anyone but yourself."

Slim turns to Black pausing in his work. "I'm fine M'lord. I just wasn't sure what to say."

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one." Nightmare chuckles again.

"I see." Black responds putting his trust in Slim.

The two of them get back to work.

"When you're ready you can add them." Black informs him.

"They are all set M'lord." Slim responds and brings the vegetables over. He adds them as Black carefully stirs it.

"Thanks." Black tells Slim as he continues to stir. He does this for a little longer before speaking again. "It'll be ready soon. Why don't you go get Chara?" He suggests.

"Sure." Slim heads off with that.

AN:

This is a story that is a slightly different version of the story me and a friend of mine are writing in private. Yes I do have her permission and while we haven't finished the story I started writing this because I got inspired.

The friend is Dragonsrule18 . She is an amazing story writer and I suggest you go to check her out.

This was written on my phone so I hope I caught any autocorrects.

Hope you enjoy!

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Slim heads into the living room. There he finds Chara sitting on the couch cuddling Temmie.

"I'm sorry." Chara speaks almost softly to the small monster. "If it wasn't for me agreeing to such a thing you all wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It wasn't your fault. That thing tricked both of us. You weren't even in control." Temmie counters trying to assure the other. "We don't blame you."

"But you should." Chara slightly sobs to the other who nuzzles her in an attempt to comfort her. "It was still my fault. I still did those actions."

"No. It wasn't you. It was that dark being that tricked us. You had no control over what you did." Temmie tells her looking up towards her friends face with full seriousness. "Don't forget that. Okay?"

Chara nods softly and holds Temmie closer.

Slim moves a little more forward finally being noticed by the two.

The two of them turn to look to him as he approaches. They even slightly jump when realizing that he is there. They do relax a bit when they see that its only Slim.

"Supper is ready." Slim informs them and they get up only to follow him I got the kitchen.

Black has already set up the bowls for all of them. He turns when the three of them come into the kitchen.

Chara sets Temmie down gently on one chair while she goes onto the chair. "Thank you." She thanks Black who gives a slight wave.

"Don't worry about it." Black tells her and makes sure the others eat. He however doesn't start eating any of his.

Slim takes notice while Chara is complimenting on how good it is. He stops eating in worry of why Black isn't eating at all. "Do you not like it M'lord?" He wonders if Black only made it because he knew that Slim likes it.

"I'm just not really hungry." Black admits putting his bowl on the counter.

Slims frown deepens upon hearing this. He puts his own bowl aside grabbing Blacks attention. He moves closer to his brother.

Black watches him as he approaches. His eyes notice that Slims eyes dart down once he is close enough. He knows that Slim is doing a check on him. He waits anxiously trying to not show it. He isn't sure if the check will reveal the truth about what he's done.

After a moment or two Slim looks up to Blacks eyes at first not saying anything. It only takes a few moments of silence before Slim finally speaks. "M'lord if your magic isn't affected then why won't you eat?"

Black feels a slight wave of relief wash over him as he realizes that Slim didn't learn anything. "Maybe it's just a lingering side effect and I'll be hungry later when my magic quiets down." He even puffs out his chest to try to seem strong.

Slim does relax a small bit but he doesn't look completely convinced. He raises a hand and places it on the others forehead which makes Black pause.

Blacks puffed out chest lowers when the hand comes onto his forehead. "Papyrus?" He questions seeing the slight concentration on his brothers face.

Slim pulls away only a moment after. He seems to conclude that Black has no fever.

"Hm. Shouldn't you just eat anyways? I bet that this idiot won't stop worrying until you do." Nightmare whispers to him almost as if bored with this part.

Black clenches his teeth to keep himself from responding with, something along the lines of, 'shut up you idiot!'. ... But since Nightmare can't be seen or heard they'd think he was talking to Slim. He instead moves closer to Slim cuddling him. He nuzzles his chest closing his eyes. He doesn't even move away when a pair of arms wrap around him. He feels safe and warm in these protective arms and almost lets out a relieved breath.

It seems to work as after Slim holds him for a few seconds only to shift.

Black cracks one eye open. He spots Slim eating a little more of the supper before stopping. He feels relief and closes his eye. He stays close wanting to encourage his brother to eat more. His closeness only gets Slim to take a few more bites.

Then that's it and Slim stops.

The two of them stand there cuddling for a few more minutes before separating.

Blacks eyes opening. He turns to check on how Chara is doing.

Chara has finished her bowl by that time as Temmie is just finishing. "I can do the dishes." The human girl offers rather quickly. Her eyes attempting to hide her fear as she lets them dart around the room. Her eyes movements could almost be considered as submissive.

Black has seen it before. He had seen it in one of the newer guards that got assigned to him. He had shown a bit of power when teaching the new guard a patrol route. He had done so by taking down four monsters causing trouble. He then turned back to the new guard to see the same behaviour; after that the monster did anything he asked without question or hesitation. He knows it's probably done in fear of some sort. "You don't need to worry about that. You've been through a lot today. You should rest."

"I just want to be helpful." Chara admits softly to them.

"You think you need to help us in order for us to help you." Slim realizes out loud at this.

Chara lowers her head at this as if to confirm it.

"You don't need to worry. You should get some rest." Black informs her.

Chara stands up. "I'll get some sleep then I'll go."

Black tilts his head at this.

"Aw." Nightmare speaks from Blacks shoulder. "You're already driving her away. She wants to leave so soon. I bet it's because she's scared that you'll kill her. I wonder if she asked your Pappy to go with her."

Black tries to ignore Nightmares words. "And where will you go?"

"I..." Chara pauses at this completely uncertain. "I don't know." She finally admits closing her eyes for a brief moment. "But I can figure something out."

"It's too dangerous. You'll get hurt or worse. You can stay here." Black tells Chara.

"My brother is right. You'll get killed really quickly out there. You probably should stay with us." Slim speaks in agreement to this.

"Are you sure?" Chara questions the two skeletons. She gets nods in response.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll either sleep with M'lord or on the couch." Slim offers to the human child.

"You don't need to go so far for me." Chara informs him.

"It's nothing really. It's all fine." Slim informs her.

"The Mutt will sleep in my room." Black speaks up getting the twos attention. "Now human why don't you go relax?"

"I'll help you with the dishes M'lord." Slim offers in which Black quickly can tell that the other is worried. He doesn't usually willingly offer to help with things.

"Sure if you want." Black agrees and Chara leaves while the brothers gather the dishes. He begins washing the dishes while Slim grabs a towel to dry.

They are working for awhile and are almost done when Black hears something.

"I wonder." Nightmare suddenly speaks to Black as he washes things. "You want to know what I wonder? I'm wondering how they'd feel if they knew you were actually hosting me. Yet never told them."

Black can't help but shiver at the thought that those words bring up.

"Sans?"

Black blinks and turns to look to a super worried Slim. "We should check for drafts." He quickly lies but he must have done it too fast as Slim doesn't seem to buy it.

"are you sure nothing is wrong?" Slim questions his brother.

"Yeah Sans. Are you sure that nothing is wrong?" Nightmare teases him.

"I'm fine." Black tells Slim who still doesn't believe him.

"Still lying huh? You just enjoying digging your own grave don't you?" Nightmare laughs.

Slim doesn't say a word and moves closer to Black who watches. He pulls him into a hug cuddling him close.

Black leans into the embrace cuddling back. He closes his eyes enjoying the cuddle that feels so comforting.

Slim keeps him close trying to figure out what could be bothering his brother.

"I suppose you're letting yourself enjoy his company as much as possible. Because they won't want anything to do with you because you've lied to them for so long."

Black ignores Nightmare as he just enjoys the cuddles with his brother.

They stay like that for awhile then they pull away to finish the dishes.

They hang out with Chara showing her the Napstaton show. They however feel that it's getting late especially for a child.

So Black turns off the TV and stands. "Human go ahead and gets some sleep." He tells Chara. "The Mutt will show you to the room. Then I'll see you in our room."

Slim shows Chara the way and Black heads to his own room.

"Oh how boring." Nightmare slightly whines.

"If you don't like it then leave." Black responds rather sharply to the creature.

This causes Nightmare to laugh out loud. "Oh I can't leave."

Black closes his eyes tightly and uses his magic. He tries to make Nightmare teleport away. He cracks an eye open only to blink his eyes both open.

Nightmare is staring back at him with a smirk on his face. "Aw it's so cute that you think that would send me away. I am a part of you. You let me in and you can't get rid of me."

Black glares at Nightmare but knows it's the truth. He turns away when Slim comes in. His gaze quickly going to calm. "Let us get ready for bed."

Slim moves closer and brings his arms around Blacks waist. "It's been awhile M'lord." He reminds him and gently cups his crotch lovingly to ask.

Black moves away from him remembering that Nightmare is still there. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood right now." He tells him. "What happened today made me not want to do it."

"I understand my love." Slim assures him letting him go when he moves.

"Let us get some rest."

"Yes M'lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

The Nightmare is still with Black three days later.

Black has managed to keep the Nightmare hidden from his brother and their new house guest. He is right now out and about. He is going on a patrol around to watch for danger.

Either danger from another fallen human or from a monster.

Black comes upon a part in waterfall that makes him come to a pause. He glances to the one spot as a memory flashes before his eyes... Something that he knows he had to do but deep down he regrets it. His mind showing him the moment he had gone after the fallen human child that he killed in this spot. He also knows very well that this isn't his only human kill. He's had to kill some humans to secretly save them from what probably would have happened.

If they had gotten to the castle they no doubt would have been tortured. Once they would be dead their souls would be captured. They'd be trapped in the container after having been tortured.

"Oh? What's this? Carrying more secrets than me?" Nightmare almost makes Black jump.

Black turns around looks to the dark entity. "What?"

"Since I am attached to you I can be in your head." Nightmare explains smirking almost ear to ear.

Black turns away figuring 'of course.' To himself.

"Now let me know. What does your Pappy think about what you've done?" Nightmare questions as Black goes quiet.

Black turns a little away from Nightmare causing the entity to chuckle.

"Oh? He really doesn't know! Oh this is too precious!" Nightmare responds to this. "You are quite interesting aren't you? So full of secrets and regret."

Black turns to Nightmare when it touches his shoulder.

"Wouldn't it feel wonderful to let it go?"

"What!?" Black slightly gasps at this.

"I can help you. You won't have to remember any of this. You won't have to ever feel again." Nightmare tells him though Black stares suspiciously at the entity. "All you have to say is two little words. I accept."

"No." Black speaks strongly and confidently.

"Well you'll agree eventually." Nightmare shrugs to him. "The guilt will eat away at you."

Black turns away to continue.

"What did you tell your dear brother?" Nightmare wonders out loud making Black pause. "Let me guess. That the LV came from monsters you had to slay before they became a real danger?"

Black tenses when he hears exactly what he had told his brother.

"Oh? I'm right. I know you a lot better than you think."

Black quickly calms himself down. He then continues on with his patrol with Nightmare following after him. He finishes and goes to a meeting with the guards to get their reports. He gets to their meeting spot to see that they've already gathered. "Good to see you all." He greets in a professional way getting their attention.

Despite having him outnumbered none of them dare to attack him. They've seen him defend himself very well despite being outnumbered. They've also seen the destruction he can cause when he is serious in fighting. So they now hold a fear of him like so many monsters do so they listen to him.

"I want your reports." Black orders to them.

Doggo steps forward to begin. "My area has been completely cleared. No one is causing any trouble there."

"Good. Well continue the patrols. I want you to switch up the days of where you'll go in different spots. It'll be good to keep any enemies guessing."

Doggo nods and backs away to allow another guard to step forward.

All of the reports contain nothing exciting, and Black mainly orders them all to change up their patrol schedules.

"Bla bla. Schedules. Patrols. Your life is so boring." Nightmare sighs floating on its back behind Black.

"Alright. That will be all for today." Black orders to the guards. "Do as I say and we will be meeting next time."

With that dismissal the guards head off.

"You're finally done." Nightmare moves closer to Black no longer on its back. "You know I could always make it a lot more interesting."

"Interesting?" Black questions quietly as he glances to Nightmare.

"Yes. Just tell me that you accept and I'll make sure your life will become much more interesting." Nightmare confirms placing a paw on his shoulder.

"This again?" Black glares into the Nightmares eyes. "We've been over this. No."

"Oh? Well I'm sure for a moment you truly were considering my offer." Nightmare informs him. It reaches over placing its paw from his shoulder to his jaw bone.

"I wasn't." Black moves away walking off to go find Slim.

Nightmare just laughs and follows along.

Black arrives to his brothers Snowdin station to find him napping. "Of course. Lazy bones." He grumbles to himself approaching the sentry post. "Mutt!" He snaps causing Slim to jump awake.

"Sorry M'lord. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Slim apologizes to the other.

"I told you to not sleep on the job! Shape up you lazy mutt!"

"I'm sorry."

Black sighs softly. "Don't let me catch you again." He walks away with that.

"It's no wonder he wants to leave. With the way that you treat him." Nightmare whispers to him.

Black keeps going ignoring Nightmare.

"You won't be able to ignore me forever."

That night...

Black and Slim are sleeping in a spooning position with Black being the little spoon. They are clothed in pyjamas and are just cuddling. They both are awakened by a scream causing them to scramble to sit up.

Suddenly their bedroom door flings open and Chara races inside.

Chara throws herself onto the bed crying.

Black uses some magic to light up the dark room. "Chara? What's wrong? What happened?" He feels a need to know just in case someone stupidly broke into their house.

"I..." Chara begins but pauses with a sniffle. "I had a nightmare." She admits in a sob.

"A Nightmare?" Black questions. "What kind of nightmare?"

"I was hurting you guys again." Chara sobs to them with tears still streaming down her face. "That I was doing it willingly!"

"Oh Chara." Black moves one hand to gently pet her head. "We know you wouldn't do that."

This seems to help as Chara calm a little.

"Why don't you sleep with us tonight?" Black suggests and Chara nods wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Chara crawls under the blankets with the two snuggling between them. She relaxes as the two both put one assuring arm over her from either side.

Black lets the magic fade and they go back to sleep.

Five months later...

Black has just left the house leaving it to Chara for now.

Chara has been able to sleep in her own room thanks to the twos comfort.

"Keeping her cooped up in the house. You're embarrassed of her. You don't want to disappoint yourself because you're embarrassed of having rescued such a weak human. One that can't properly even defend herself."

Black shakes his head and heads off.

Almost no one in Snowdin is up at this early in the morning.

"Still trying to ignore me? Well I'm getting a little impatient with you. Maybe you need some motivation."

These words make Black pause.

"I always knew you were actually listening to me." Nightmare chuckles with a wide grin even opening its mouth in its grin. "Perhaps I need to visit Chara again. Should that motivate you enough?"

"Leave her alone!" Black snaps but is trying to not draw any attention to himself.

"Oh? You're so scary." Nightmare fakes a fearful voice. "I give in."

Black clenches his teeth as Nightmare is just playing games with him. He turns away. "No one will even believe you anyways."

"Oh. Is that so?" Nightmare floats in front of Black as he walks keeping ahead of him. "But what's with that look?"

Black pauses once more as Nightmare just floats there. His eyes flicker away and he can't help his confident smile faltering.

"It seems that you are finally realizing that what I am saying is true."

"Of course not." Black keeps going and this one Nightmare moves out of the way.

Nightmare turns and follows closely behind though.

Later...

Black makes it back and goes to check on Chara but runs into Temmie. He notices that Temmie is crying in the living room. "What's gotten into you?"

"You wouldnt understand." Temmie tells him getting up with a sniffle.

"What do you mean?" Black asks in confusion.

"You don't know what it's like to have everything torn away from you. Nothing will ever be the same." Temmie dashes away elsewhere after that.

"Of course that little monster won't say anything to YOU!" Nightmare tells Black. "You aren't cared for."

Black shakes his head and tries to ignore this. He pushes his tears away feeling like he thought he was supportive. He is now second guessing this however. He finishes his day after visiting Chara, who is fine, going back home and finds Slim on the couch.

"M'lord." Slim greets sitting up from laying on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?" Black questions tilting his head.

"It's just... You've never been not in the mood for this long before." Slim admits worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I've just been tired." Black lies. "I'm sure its just been something from work."

"If you need help I can help you." Slim offers.

"Having you in my bed even if it's just cuddling is enough help." Black tells him and Slim nods.

"Then I'll be in your bed to cuddle you for as long as you need."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Three days later...

Black is visiting Chara in Slims old room. "Chara?"

"Hi." Chara greets turning to him. "What's up?"

"You're usually downstairs by now. Is everything alright?" Black questions moving closer.

"It's nothing." Chara looks away from him.

"It's obviously not nothing." Black slightly protests to this.

Chara finally sighs heavily. "I can't help it. This is the day I lost my family. I came to the mountain to commit suicide because no one wanted me. I failed."

"Well I'm glad. Because we would have never met."

Chara looks sad still. "Thanks... But... I just want to be alone..."

"Okay..." Black agrees. "But if you need us we are here. I'll also bring some food up for you." He leaves with that worried that he is not actually cared for. "I just want to save someone when I've failed those that needed my help." He whispers to himself. "But I'm even failing at that."

A year later...

Chara is walking around the house. She's finished cleaning what she can and is bored. She's been bored before and is used to it. She just wanders until she finds something to do. She doesn't dare to go outside in fear of what might happen to her out there. She makes sure to not go into Blacks bedroom. She wanders into the bathroom and plays with her hair for a bit in the mirror. She blinks when her reflection changes to a different image. "W-What!?"

"It's been a long time." "Frisk" says in greeting.

"You're not real!" Chara snaps at her reflection.

"Oh you know better than that." "Frisk laughs moving in an amused movement in the mirror.

"No one is going to believe you. And I won't let you in." Chara raises her shoulders ready just in case she needs to attack.

"You might not. But someone else sure is letting me in." "Frisk" responds watching in amusement at Charas shocked face.

"What!?" Chara stares into "Frisks" eyes.

"You can protect yourself from me." "Frisk" continues with a wide smirk. The figure in the mirror raises one hand up to gesture towards the way out of the bathroom. "But you can't protect him from me."

"Who! Who do you think is listening to you!" Chara demands with a glare at the other.

"Frisk" reaches out and touches Chara who shivers at the power she can feel. "Where would be the fun in telling you? It'll be more fun to let you guess."

"Leave them alone! I don't care who you're going after! You won't win!" Chara snaps making the other laugh. She swings a fist and manages to slam it into the mirror.

The mirror shatters and all traces of "Frisk" vanishes.

Two pairs of hurried footsteps rush to the bathroom.

"Chara!" Black calls out as he and Slim come to a stop at the bathrooms entrance.

They see Chara lowering her bloody fist. They watch as she turns to them with tears flowing from her eyes.

Slim is the first to move further inside of the bathroom. He inspects the bloody hand carefully. He makes sure that there is no shards stuck in her hand.

"What happened?" Black asks also moving into the bathroom.

"The creature that pretended to be Frisk came back. It's powerful. We will have to take down whoever is letting this thing in!" Chara cries to them as Slim heals her hand. "It's probably going to take over whoever is listening. We have no choice as they probably won't listen to any reasoning."

Black looks down with a worried look.

"If this is true then we really should try to stop whoever it is." Slim speaks in agreement as he lets go of Charas now healed hand. "We should go looking. I don't want that thing going on any sort of rampage with who knows who as it's host. It could even be more powerful than before."

Chara hurries our of the bathroom and downstairs.

"Papyrus." Black starts as Slim gets ready to head out too. "There's something I need to say."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me M'lord. We'll talk when we get the chance but right now I'm sure you'll agree that this requires attention." Slim responds looking apologetic.

"Yes... Right." Black almost hesitantly agrees to this. "I'll go inform the guard and the Queen."

"That sounds good M'lord. I'll make stay with Chara. Well try to help figure out who it is."

"That were my thoughts." Black responds in which Slim nods with a smile.

Slim heads off leaving Black standing there.

"Oh my. I wonder what would happen if they find out that it's you who is talking to me." Nightmare hovers right behind Black.

"Leave them alone." Black demands in a quiet hiss.

"It's your fault you're hurting them. I only did it because you were trying to ignore me." Nightmare informs him and Black turns away. "Oh I won't be the one to lay a hand on them. Well paw."

"You'd better keep your word and not even talk to them." Black heads off after that.

Nightmare smiles widely then heads off somewhere else.

Black worries that Nightmare is going to bug the two. He heads down to see them getting ready to go out.

Chara is putting a black blanket on like a cloak. She seems a bit nervous though as she isn't used to going outside. She has always feared how dangerous it actually is out there; especially for a human.

"You two." Black speaks up getting their attention. He stands tall trying to look normal. "If either of you encounter this being that pretended to be Frisk, I want you to contact me immediately."

"I promise we will M'lord." Slim assures him with a small smile.

Chara nods with a sound of agreement.

"Be careful." Black heads off with that and heads off to the capital. He makes it and heads towards the throne room.

"I miss you." Queen Toriels voice can be heard.

Black moves closer and peers into the throne room. He gasps when he sees Toriel being held by something that looks like Asgore. "No. It's not Asgore!" He just feels that this is wrong. "Don't believe him!" He hides back around the corner summoning a pointed bone. He then jumps around the corner into the throne room. "TORIEL!" He calls out ready to attack Nightmare who disguised as Asgore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Black pauses however as Toriel is just standing there alone.

Toriel is facing away from him but she turns as he comes in. "What is it?" She questions sounding professional.

"Wasn't there someone else here?" Black questions her moving closer. He notices her eyes narrow at him.

"Your eyes were playing tricks on you." Toriel just responds sharply at him. "Now. Why have you come here?!"

"I came here to say that there is a dark entity that is trying to get someone to be its host. It could be dangerous." Black informs Toriel.

Toriel lets out a slight huff and turns away. "I'm sure you'll take care of it."

"Of course your majesty." Black leaves her alone heading off.

"Then again. It's you who is talking to the entity." Nightmares voice comes to his attention just after he leaves the castle.

Black closes his eyes tightly at this.

"I wonder who will cave first. Her or you." Nightmare teases and Black spins around.

Blacks eyes snap open as he swings a punch at the entity.

Nightmare poofs into a dark mist that swirls around to behind Black again before forming once more. "Nice try Sans."

Black lowers his hand and clenches his teeth tightly. "Am... Am I really so unwanted?" He almost stops himself from asking this question to the entity.

"Why of course you are. Can't you see? Toriel didn't even properly answer you. She doesn't care." Nightmare tells him. "And your own brother couldn't even be bothered to listen to you. To you and the sorry excuses you were probably planning in your head. After all you would need some kind of excuse for not telling them all this time."

"I... I suppose." Black sighs with his eyes flickering downwards.

"They don't need you. If you tell them the truth now they'd probably kill you. That way their worst fears don't come true." Nightmare continues on.

Black begins walking again. "I should move before someone sees me." He whispers as he keeps walking.

"You're trying to keep them from having to deal with the mistakes you've made in life. But in reality they are suffering because of it." Nightmare stays following right behind Black. "Chara can't safely go out. Those human souls are trapped in those containers. Only having to wait for their date to rear it's head. Then there is Toriel. Having to hold onto human souls that YOU gave her. Reminding her of the death of her human child. We've all heard that story before."

Blacks knees almost feels weak when he realizes how true it's words are.

"Oh and lets not forget about your own brother. Bringing him down every chance you get. Then trying to butter him up to try to force him to stay. So that way you can just torture him some more." Nightmare continues. "I suppose the back and forth is the only reason he is still with you."

"I... I... I just bring him down..." Black brings his arms across his chest hands grabbing his upper arms. "I bring them all down."

"Yes that's right. However." Nightmare covers his eyes with one paw around his head. "I can help you. You won't have to feel the guilt bubbling inside of you. You won't have to feel anything again."

Black goes quiet in consideration to what Nightmare is saying.

"You won't even remember what was even the matter." Nightmare informs him.

"I... I need a little more time..." Black slightly pleads almost too soft to hear.

"You're losing my patience." Nightmare warns him.

"Captain!" A voice shouts to him and Nightmare Lets Black see again. Dogamy and Dogaressa are rushing towards him.

"What is it?" Black asks lowering his arms and standing tall.

"We've caught wind that someone is talking to a dark entity. That this could be bad. We are ready at your command." Dogamy speaks as the two stand tall.

"Spread the word to just keep an eye out. Report any strange things to me." Black commands in which the two nod.

The two dash off with that.

"They won't find anything." Nightmare reminds him.

"I know." Black confirms. He just doesn't want to tell those two the truth about what's going on.

Elsewhere...

Slim and Chara start by walking around in Hotland.

"It was strange wasn't it?" One voice catches their attention in which they pause then turn. "She was talking to herself."

"Yeah. I don't get why she would talk to herself." Another monster agrees. "Undyne sure does act weird."

Slim and Chara exchange a glance with each other.

"Maybe Nightmare said him to turn us away form the truth." Chara suggests to the other.

"Lets take a look." Slim suggests in which the two of them hurry towards the Lab. He lets them in and they hurry inside.

The lights are on and Undyne turns away from slicing open some large doll.

"Oh hello there. Have you come to be my next test subjects?" Undyne questions with a twisted grin sent in their direction.

"Undyne has anyone visited you recently?" Slim questions ignoring the question.

"Only you." Undyne admits and looks to Chara trying to figure out who she is.

"So no dark entity has been here?" Chara questions her and Undyne rolls her eyes.

"Seems your new friend doesn't like to listen." Undynes words are spoken with so much sarcasm.

"If not Undyne then who?" Slim wonders out loud.

"Lets keep looking." Chara suggests.

"Maybe let's try to find Black. Maybe he found something out." Slim suggests. He takes Charas hand teleporting them to where Black is.

Black turns to them when they appear.

"Have you found anything?" Slim moves closer letting go of Chara.

"No. I finished talking to Toriel." Black tells them though Slim swears he sees something flashing in Blacks eyes.

Slim grabs ahold of both Chara and Black then teleports them home. He lets go once they are there. "Sans... Is something wrong?"

"..."

"Sans?" Slim moves closer in fear and Black turns away clenching his hands tightly.

Charas eyes widen upon realization of what is probably happening. "Papyrus! Get away from him!"

"What!?" Slim questions glancing back to her for a moment. He quickly realizes what she is talking about. His own eyes widening and he spins back around to look to Black again.

"I... I..." Black begins bringing one hand up to gently grip the other upper arm.

"Don't say the words. It's not too late." Chara tries to counter. "Whatever it is that this thing is feeding on you can tell us. We won't get mad!"

"I accept."

"NO!" Chara screams, she had said the exact same two words before she was possessed, then Nightmare appears only to dash towards Black.

Nightmare is grinning really widely.

"SANS!" Slim screams as Nightmare disappears at Blacks feet. He tries to rush forward to help his brother... But a blast of magic makes him fly backwards hitting the floor. He sits up and looks to his brother just in time to see the start of the possession.

Black magic seems to come from the ground surrounding Black. It covers his body until nothing is left to be seen. It has turned into a ball for a moment or two. It bursts open and there stands a different looking Black. The black magic seeming to disappear.

This "Black" has a slightly shimmering like cape that seems to be a part of his scarf; unlike his old look that made his scarf look like a bandana. His scarf and cape are a little tattered but still pretty intact. His shirt is partially hidden by a long dark coat. His coat reaches just a little past his pelvic bone, almost between there and halfway down towards his knees. His gloves still reach up to his elbow bones; as they go over the sleeves of the coat. He seems mostly the same other than that. His eyes open and his eye lights seem to be mahogany in colour now. He smirks and laughs. "Finally." A slightly echoey version of his voice speaks sounding like it's much darker.

"Let him go!" Slim demands getting up onto his feet. He glares at "Black" intending it for the Nightmare.

"He asked for my help." "Black" tells Slim which secretly hits him hard. "And I took away what was bothering him. What he was scared to tell you."

"I said. Let. Go. Of. Him!" Slim demands again stomping closer.

"He accepted my help. There is nothing you can do to stop me now." "Black" laughs only to suddenly teleport away.

"We have to find him! There has to be a way to stop this!" Slim rushes outside hurrying to begin a frantic search for his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Slim is having a bit of trouble finding any sign of where his brother could be. He is getting more and more desperate in his search.

Chara manages to catch up to Slim still wearing her cloak. "Papyrus!" She calls out getting his attention. "Maybe we should get more monsters to help us search." She lets him know even as no one else is around right now.

"No." Slim informs her surprising her at this immediate response. "If someone finds out that he might have been holding some kind of weakness back... Well... They could try to use that against him. They could either kill or hurt him when they find the chance. Being the captain of the royal guard he has gained a lot of enemies. These enemies are those who would be trying to find anything to use against him. So we need to keep this as quiet as possible."

Chara nods coming to understand such reasoning. "Lets look on our own."

Slim nods in agreement to this.

The two of them begin searching trying to not give away the truth.

Chara looks up when they are in waterfall. "What about up there?" She points upwards towards some cliffs when Slim turns to him.

Slim looks up and he nods in agreement. He takes Charas hand only to teleport them up onto one cliff.

The two of them look around the cliff area but there is nothing spotted around. So the two of them continue going up until they arrive to an upper cliff. They finally spot "Black" standing by the edge of one cliff his back to them.

"Sans!" Slim tries to move closer, letting Chara go, and upon hearing him "Black" turns around.

"So you found me." "Black" greets them. "Well I guess I'll just have to make sure you won't get in my way. If you could find me in my planned ambush." He raises a hand summoning some pointed bones around him facing them.

Slim moves quickly forward taking a few hits when the bones shoot towards him. He makes it to "Black" and puts his arms around him. He is doing this as he wonders if he can reach his brother like they did Chara.

"Black" suddenly stabs him in the stomach area making Slim gasp.

Slim still manages to keep his grip on his brother as he glows his soul. He is well aware that he is taking a huge risk. He just feels like it's very much worth it. He tries to reach out towards his brother. He feels something try to push him away. He can tell that it is not his brother. He tries to reach even further feeling a distant familiar magic. He tries to get it only to be slammed away just before he can reach his brother. He gets up ignoring the pain.

"Blacks" eyes are lit up in mahogany magic that just looks wrong to Slim.

Slim just reminds himself that it isn't his brother. "Please. Let me talk to my brother for a moment."

"Why?" "Black" questions becoming rather suspicious. "Isn't this how the other time went? I let you talk to my host then you find a way to make me leave my host. Well it wasn't you last time but my point still stands." He slams a foot on the ground at this. "I won't let you do it again! I am very capable of learning."

"Fine then." Slim keeps his guard up. "Then I'll talk to you." He keeps watch on everything about the other.

"There was never a choice." "Black" responds.

"So I noticed." Slim responds to this. "How about you tell me what made my brother accept you?"

"Black" pauses for a moment in uncertainty before a wide smirk came upon his face. "Alright then." He agrees to this taking a confident step forward. "I'm sure you'll rather leave us alone."

"I'll be the judge of that." Slim lets the other know.

"Well then. Let us begin with the more minor thing." "Black" moves a few steps closer to Slim. "With the fact that instead of pushing me out of Chara he let me become attached to me."

Slim listens to what "Black" has to say. He is sure that at least so far the words are true. He knows that this also explains why Black refused to have sex. He thought it was because Chara might hear but now he is sure it's because the entity would watch. He knows very well that Black prefers to keep moments such as sex between just them. He would however try to hide his indulgence in secret cuddles and such. He figures this is why Black still cuddled him and all.

"He feared that if you found out then you would leave or get upset with him." "Black" continues. "So I encouraged him to keep quiet. To protect his feelings."

Slim almost snaps that the entity did it to hold something against Black. He manages to keep quiet however.

"Then I found out something really bad." "Black" continues taking a few steps forward. "Did you know that he had taken action against the fallen humans? Killing them?"

"What!?" Slim can't keep quiet this time as his eyes widen in surprise.

"That's right. Then again I knew you didn't know. I figured it out when I found out. In the time we spent I got to know him pretty well." "Black" informs Slim. "That he lies in how he gained that LV." He takes one more step forward. "That he hid this truth. His his true feelings about the whole situation. About everything. Hiding even from you. He never cared about those he killed."

Slim clenches his teeth at this.

"Now that you know this are you still willing to try to save him?" "Black" asks of Slim.

"You're not sharing everything." Chara speaks up getting the twos attention. "If all he did was murder them and didn't care, then how do you explain me?!" She moves a little forward. "Why spend his time to save me? It's not because I could turn back time. He never once asked me about that or asked me to use it at all. He never tried to find out if I could turn back time without you. He never tried to kill me. They cared for me. Both of them. So I don't believe you when you say he didn't care about those kills."

"You know..." Slim looks away from Chara and down. His head turned to halfway between Chara and "Black". "He did know that Asgore tortures The humans that he finds. He told me because we found them together but then only my brother took them in. He was upset about the treatment Asgore showed them. But he had to act immune to it at the time." He snaps his head up to glare at "Black". "So you are lying about that. I think I understand now. He killed them to try to save them from the fate they'd face with Asgore. He didn't tell me in fear of what I might think of him killing humans seemingly without a second thought. Children or not. So you are saying some lies." He takes a step closer. "You twist the truth and I bet that's what you really did to get him to agree. You took truth and twisted it adding your own lies."

"Me?" "Black" pretends to be innocent.

"You pretended to be Frisk to convince Chara to go with you!" Slim points to "Black" and now you found ways to trick Sans into believing you! To agree to you!" He slams a foot on the ground.

"You fools!" "Black" shouts slamming his foot down on the ground hard.

Suddenly the cliff underneath Blacks feet crumbles with a line between Slim, Chara and "Black". This way only "Black" is falling.

"NO!" Slim rushes forward and reaches towards "Black".

"Blacks" eyes stop glowing but his changed eye lights are still there. He finds himself unable to stop himself from falling to the ground. He realizes that the real Black has cut off his magic leaving "Black" helpless. "What are you doing?" He questions the real Black. "You're going to get us killed!"

The answer comes from somewhere in his head but only "Black" seems to be able to hear it.

"I'm not your play thing. You shared my brothers reaction. I know how he really feels about all of this. I won't let you harm him or anyone in this world! I will take our fates into my own hands!"

"Black" shuts his eyes tightly ready to probably die from the impact of hitting the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Suddenly something grabs "Black" by one of his wrists of his hands that went up during flying.

"Black" hesitantly cracks an eye open and realizes that they are dangling in midair. He blinks both eyes open in surprise at this only to look up. He finds just what or well who has saved him from the fall that could have killed him.

Slim is holding onto his wrist almost falling off over the edge while Chara is holding onto Slims other arm.

Chara is struggling though she is trying her best to keep them from falling.

"Why?" "Black" questions letting it slip out from the shock. "I'm not your brother. Why would you save me? I made no promise to ever give him back."

"You're not my brother." Slim confirms almost nodding. "But I do know one thing. You are in my brothers body. I'm not sure how I'll get you out at this moment... But I will fond a way. Because damn it no matter what he does I still care for him. I'll support him every step of the way and do what I need to for him. Even if it's helping him through having to kill someone or multiple people."

"Black" blinks never having expected such a reaction.

"Guys!" Chara calls out as she is about to fall.

"We'll continue this in a minute." Slim tells "Black" then all three of them start falling towards the ground.

Chara had not been able to hold on any longer as she fell.

Slim closes his eyes and wraps all three of them in his magic slowing their descent. He gets them to land safely on the ground below before opening his eyes. He lets the magic fade when he opens his eyes as everyone is safe. He no longer needs to concentrate on doing that anymore.

"Black" is regarding the two of them with thoughtfulness while Chara thanks Slim.

Slim turns to look to "Black" and he moves closer to him.

"Black" looks right into his eyes.

Slim stops a little in front of him. He has to look down because the other is sitting. "I won't ever quit on my brother. No matter what plagues his mind. Especially when he needs me the most." He crouches on the ground on one knee to be more on the same level as the other.

"Black" Lets his eyes follow Slims movement to lower himself.

"I will make sure you two separate. But I won't be doing what he did. I won't let him go through what you are doing to me."

"Don't you mean what he's doing to you?" "Black" questions almost as if trying to gain an upper hand in all of this.

"It started because of you. He only became this way when you came around." Slim tells "Black". "He would have never done this if it wasn't for you. So I don't blame him at all. But remember that even if he lied and hid things I know my brother very well. I can tell enough about him, more than any other monster, to get what I need to know. You have no idea how much trust he puts into me. Hiding away from the rest of the world. I also trust him. I trust him with my life. I will do things he asks me to do because I trust him so much." He then pauses and reaches a hand out towards "Black". "So lets end things here and now. Peacefully. Or we can do it the hard way. Leave my brother alone and free. Then you can find a different use for your abilities. Who knows what they could be used for." He informs the other. "Plus I'm sure that you have had your own dreams of what you want to actually do."

"Black" gives Slim an almost thoughtful look as their eyes meet. "No. This is all I've known. All I am supposed to do. All I want to do. Take control of others and use them for evil purposes. It's what I'm supposed to do."

"But there are other ways to use your gift." Slim leans closer to "Black" who slightly leans back at first. "And if you don't accept that then I can't really help you." He manages to clank his teeth gently against "Black"s head in a kiss.

"Black"s eyes snap open with a gasp. He shivers feeling something strong tugging at his soul. "Wha... What is this!? What is this feeling!?" He gasps then attempts to scramble back but doesn't get very far. His body tenses up and something inside caging his true soul seems to break. His breath slightly catches in his throat for a moment. His eyes fading to his normal colour as if something has swiped the other colour away.

A dark mist comes out of him like some kind of shadow being is possibly thrown out.

Blacks clothes return to normal, as the black mist seems to dissolve the new clothes as it went past. He is left panting for a moment before catching his breath.

Nightmare appears in the original form and screeches at Slim. "What have you done!?"

"M'lord!" Slim happily picks Black up holding him close. His mouth turned upwards in a grin.

Black swears that if Slim had a tail it'd be wagging. "Thank you. If you ever need help or comfort I'm here for you. No matter what happened." His words are soft as he brings his arms around his brother. He buries his face into his chest letting Slim hold him.

"I'm sorry." Black apologizes just as softly. "And Pappy? Thank you for helping me."

"Of course." Slim responds nuzzling the side of Black's head. "I'll always be ready to help you in any way that is needed."

"You will pay! You'll all pay!" Nightmare snarls in rage. "Just you wait and see! I'll make sure you will pay!"

Slim doesn't even pay Nightmare any mind not really even hearing it.

Nightmare dashes away as quickly as it can go. It is soon gone having moved very quickly to escape before anyone could think of a way to stop it. It is muttering to itself in anger about how it will make sure that it will have its revenge one day. It just needs to figure out how in the world it will be able to accomplish its goal in getting revenge. It wants its revenge to be truly hurtful to Black and possibly even Slim. It just needs to get away to attempt in starting up a plan.

Slim picks Black up letting him shift to make it look like he is just demanding a ride. "Lets go home shall we M'lord?" He questions, figuring that Black will probably make sure that there is warning posters about Nightmare everywhere later, and gets a nod of confirmation. He takes the lead and offers a free hand to Chara.

Chara holds Temmie in one arm and takes Slims offered hand in the other hand.

Together they all went home to relax and get some rest.

The end.


End file.
